


李泽言×你  量身高吧

by tonyandkevin



Category: love & producers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	李泽言×你  量身高吧

“我站好啦，”你贴着白墙，脊梁挺得直直，看见李泽言摘下眼镜朝你走来，条件反射地昂起头。  
是小白杨本杨了。  
你冲他眨眼。   
“好吧，看看小朋友长高了没有，”他贴近你，呼出的气息带着温度，打在你的脸上，酥酥痒痒的。  
你忍不住躲了一躲，被他一指头摁了回去，男人的手随即捏了捏你扎在头上的丸子头：“弄虚作假。”  
李泽言这个183的懂什么！  
他啧了一声，动手拆你的丸子头。  
“你是魔鬼吗！”你瘪嘴，他嗯了一声，大手揉了揉你的发顶。  
“别动，”被按住，感觉到男人的手在你头上比了一比：“好像长高了一点。”  
他仔细地在你头顶的墙上做了个标记。  
“啊真的吗！”  
李泽言漫不经心地用手在自己的胸口处比了一比：“大概有151了吧。”  
？  
“小矮子，”他拦起你的腰将你腾空抱起，放在桌面上，这个高度刚好可以使你们的目光平齐：“天天吃那么多，怎么不见长高。”  
正要反驳，男人修长的手指却隔着衣服点了点你的胸乳：“这里也不见长。”  
“诶？臭流氓！”  
他的手从衬衫下摆钻进去，摸进胸罩掌住一侧胸，掌心的纹路磨蹭着胸房娇嫩的肌肤，你忍不住地躲了躲，却被掐着腰拉回去，男人俯身压过来。  
李泽言的脸上还存着须后水的味道，鼻尖抵着你的鼻尖，连呼吸似乎也乱在了一起。你怯怯抬眼，他眼神深沉，似乎随时都会有野兽从里面扑出来。  
他突然放开你，嘴角止不住地扬起，这个表情甚少会在李泽言脸上出现，看来总裁大人今天心情好得很：“……脸真红。”  
“你就不能夸我一句吗！”你恼羞成怒，挥开他。  
挥到一半的手腕却被攥住，男人单手扯开领带，倾身压过来：  
“可爱，”  
他迟疑了一下，似乎是第一次说这种所谓的土味情话：“……想日？”  
……

李泽言进来的时候你已经小死过一次了。  
男人托着你的臀，将你整个人都抵在墙上，硕大的头和着稠腻的花液，一点一点地挤进去。  
整个人都是腾空，你无助地搂住他的脖颈，感到甬道里被插入异物时忍不住浪叫出声，这个姿势使你完全被抵在了墙上，白灰墙面冰凉坚硬，托住你的男人又是炙热强势。  
以往在床事上你们一贯是以身高无影响的体位，这样直白地看着对方的进入，倒是第一次。  
“嗯……”  
你气喘吁吁，感觉到自己的下身不断努力地在吸附他，像是要将他整根肉刃都纳入其中，李泽言低低喘着气，汗水从他的刘海梢滑下，又淌到你的胸前的肌肤，被他吮着吸掉。  
他直直看着你，挺腰沉入。  
你们交合的根部紧紧相嵌，男人的肉刃抽出时还带出潋滟的水光，夹杂着暧昧的声音。不由自主地伸手抱紧他的身体，他绷起的肌肉结实有力，在你伸手挠他时，李泽言吸了口气，在你的花穴里粗鲁地律动。  
你被他操干得狠，整个人又像是被钉在墙上一般难受，忍不住呜呜叫出声，只希望他快点结束。  
男人却不餮足，仍自不满意地将你一次次顶到深处，你挣扎著要下来，他托着你的腿，维持着抱小孩的姿势捅入。  
……  
男人将你卷在被子里，像是要做成一个蛹。  
“混蛋！”你无力地伸手，揪住他半湿的头发。  
“不要闹，”他将你小小的一只抱在怀里，下巴抵住你的额头：“下次再量身高，没有高的话……”  
“要惩罚。”


End file.
